Dedo torto
by Caaroline
Summary: Eu costumo dizer que, se colocassem na minha frente quarenta e nove garotos perfeitos em todos os sentidos e apenas UM problemático, e me dissessem: ‘Vai Lily, escolhe um!’ , certamente eu escolheria o problemático. Quer saber como? Leia!


_Eu costumo dizer que, se colocassem na minha frente quarenta e nove garotos perfeitos em todos os sentidos e apenas UM problemático, e me dissessem: 'Vai Lily, escolhe um!' , certamente eu escolheria o problemático._

_Não tem jeito, é o meu imã para problemas e situações cômicas (para os outros, claro! Porque pra mim são constrangedoréérrimas!)._

_Bem, o fato é: Estou no 5º ano de Hogwarts, e , com esse meu imã, cada dia aparece uma maluquice maior._

_Não entendeu? Acompanhe como uma pessoa imcompreendida pelo universo (eu!) pode ter seu mundo virado de ponta cabeça em apenas 24 horas._

Nossa adorável história começa às sete e dez de uma segunda-feria comum.

A heroína ruiva que vos escreve acordou sonolenta.

Ao olhar para a janela que fica do lado esquerdo da minha cama dei de cara com um sol digno de tostar os poucos miolos que insistem em dizer que Petúnia tem.

Tudo parecia estar na mais perfeita paz de Iemanjá.

Ao caminhar pelo meu (cof!) imenso dormitório, uma pergunta insistia em pular na minha cabeça como aquelas crianças irritantes em loja de colchões:

Onde estavam aquelas duas coisas liindas que não me largavam?

Aquelas maníacas, neuróticas e loucas que sempre estão me irritando?

Siim, eu elas tinham me abandonado!

Hogwarts pegou fogo?

Dumbledore distribuiu sapinhos de chocolate pra quem abandonasse as ruivas da Grifinória sozinhas nos dormitórios?

Procurei elas no banheiro, embaixo da cama, dentro do armário e nos lugares mais improváveis (tipo dentro do bisbilhoscópio; vai saber?!)

Foi aí, que achei um lindo bilhetinho em cima da minha mesinha de cabeceira:

"_**Lily, **_

_**nós tentamos te acordar, mas parece que você estava em coma.**_

_**Resolvemos deixar você dormir um pouco mais! Esperamos que você não se irrite.**_

_**Beijos da Lene e da Mandy"**_

_Óbvio_ que elas haviam me abandonado porque não queriam me acordar, só porque eu acordo um pouquinho , bem... _destemperada._

_Óbvio_ que elas estavam com medo do meu humor _(ou a falta de.)_ matinal.

_Óbvio_ que com essa atitude elas conseguiram exatamente o efeito contrário do que pretendiam.

Eram sete e dezessete, e numa escala humorística de zero à dez eu estava em dois.

Tentando ignorar o fato de ter sido jogada para escanteio por minhas_..hunf..._amigas.(?!), resolvi ir até o banheiro me arrumar, afinal, só tinha perdido uma aula, e como aluna exemplar que eu sou, após algumas corridinhas estratégicas eu entraria na segunda aula, linda e loira (tá, ruiva.)Aliás, por que é que não fazem esses ditados com as ruivas?

Sou incompreendida pela sociedade, socorro!

Chegando no banheiro... _!catástrofe!_

O que tinha acontecido com o meu cabelo?

O que eu fiz ? Briguei com um gato?

Pra você entender melhor quão _assustadora_ era a situação, se meu cabelo não visse uma escova, eu não ia conseguir passar na porta do dormitório.

Procurei por algum objeto que talvez salvasse minha 'segunda-feira-de-cabelo-armado', uma escova, um pente, um osso(?) alguma coisa que melhorasse a situação, (que era muito crítica!).

A única coisa que eu encontrei foi a 'escova-maravilha' da Mandy, que penteava até o cabelo mais impenteável do mundo.

A Mandy fazia uma propaganda daquela escova, que ela tinha comprado em sete vezes sem juros na revista "Fique linda num passe de mágicas por apenas seis galeões!"

Okay, vamos ser sinceros: EU ESTAVA DESESPERADA!

Peguei a escova- maravilha e comecei o processo que chamarei de 'Missão Impossível'.

Primeira puxada, quase fiquei careca.

Milagrosamente a madeixa se alisou!

E puxa pra cá, e estica pra lá...

De repente ouço um _CRÉC_ !

Se você está imaginando que eu quebrei a escova de minha querida amiga loira, acertou!

Quer dizer, a escova se quebrou sozinha, e, afinal das contas, ela nem era tão boa assim.! Porque meu cabelo estava exatamente do mesmo jeito. Ou até pior, se é que isso é possível.

Eu tinha uma mecha lisa e o resto...nem com macumba alisaria!

Pensando na reação que minha querida amiga 'loira-sem-coração-que-abandona-as-Lilys-no-dormitório'teria quando visse a escova que ela nem tinha terminado de pagar partida em pedaços, fiquei até com vontade de fingir que não era comigo e esconder a escova embaixo do tapete.

Ela ia me matar quando descobrisse que eu tinha quebrado a 'super-hper-mega-ultra-master-escovation-made-in-china' dela.

Mas isso não era problema agora, pois, quem estava abandonada, atrasada e com o cabelo armado era EU!

E o que era aquele bilhetinho? Huuunf!

O que elas pensaram? Que eu diria: "Ah, tá bom. Elas deixaram um bilhetinho então eu não vou fazer nada"?

Nãããão queridas, vocês se enganaram!

Sete e quarenta e cinco cheguei à conclusão de meu cabelo não tinha jeito.

Resolvi prender um rabo alto que até deu pro gasto.

Na verdade fiquei dez minutos só para conseguir juntar toda aquela juba num elástico.

Eu estava lá, atrasada, abandonada,com cabelo armado em plena segunda-feira de sol.

E olha que não eram nem nove horas da manhã!

Tá, eu desci as escadas decidida a asssistir o resto das aulas.

Eu juro que eu estava!

Na minha cabeça eu repassava o que já tinha se passado em apenas alguns minutos(horas?) que eu havia acordado e rezava para que não acontecesse o pior.

'_Oh Merlin! O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER UMA SEGUNDA FEIRA DESSAS?'_

Já pronta para o martírio (que costumam chamar de aula de herbologia. Sinceramente, eu JÁ SEI a matéria oras!) desci as escadas e avistei_ aquilo._

Você vai me perguntar : "O que era _aquilo_ Lily?"

Bem, _aquilo _era James Potter, se lambendo com uma loira idiota qualquer por aí.

"Quem é James Potter, ó ruivinha incompreendida pelo universo?"

Bem, eu o descrevo assim:

Antes eu não ia com a cara de James,

Depois, eu passei a odiá-lo com todas as minhas forças.

E hoje, simplesmente o ignoro. Ele é pouco demais pra ser notado.

O único problema é que ele não se toca!

Parece que esse ano ele resolveu me atormentar.

Aposto que a lista de 'Resoluções de ano novo' dele foi mais ou menos assim: (eu sei que você TAMBÉM fez uma)

"O que eu, inútil, idiota, retardado e tosco farei esse ano?

Já sei! Vou atazanar a vida da Evans! Pra ver se ela resolve se tornar uma suicida"

(ótimo, agora já estou até imaginando o que aquele idiota resolveu para o ano novo!)

Bem, continuando...

Fingi que não tinha visto nada e continuei a descer as escadas como uma miss. _(Nossa, o Potter ia acabar engolindo aquela coitada!)_

Foi aí que eu reparei que aquela segunda feira, provavelmente seria o 'dia-anual-dos-marotos-cabularem', pois Sirius estava sentado em uma poltrona com os pés pra cima, Remus estava lendo um livro que parecia ser muito interessante (até cabulando ele é estudioso!) e Peter estava destrinchando uma coxinha de frango.

"_Okay,marotos à vista._

_Saída de emergência pela esquerda,_

_não faz barulho, _

_cuidado, _

_eles não vão te reparar Lily,_

_isso. _

_Falta só um degrau e ..."_ .

_POFT!_

'_Pu, justo__esse__vaso?'_

É, pra quem não queria chamar atenção, eu estava me saindo extremamente mal.

'Ruiva! – Gritou o Sirius.

Eu disse gritou? Não, ele BERROU meu nome como se berrasse "FOOOGOOO!".

Com essa atitude louvável (aaarg!), James parou de lamber sua mais nova matusquela loira e reparou na minha (involuntária) presença.

E aí, meu bem, é que começa o "Irrite a Lily ou morra".

"Atrasada Lily?" _Ele tem algum problema mental que não deixa ele entender que pra ele é Evans?_

"Evans Potter, e não, não estou atrasada não. É que estou vendo como é ser inútil, não assistir as aulas e talz." _Tá certo, essa foi péssima. Mas eu estava com SONO!_

"Eita mal-humor hein ruiva! Ta precisando de um namorado!" _O quê? Ele ta me chamando de encalhada?_

"É EVANS POTTER. E, esquece! Não vou perder meu tempo com você. Você é muito pouco pra ser considerado." _Okay, eu não tinha respostas e isso era um problema, então, apelei._

"Ah, Oi Sirius _–completei sorrindo-_ Oi Remus e oi Peter!"

Saí como se nada tivesse acontecido e deixei os marotos com cara de "HAM?"

E daí que aquelas fúteis da escola achavam que o _vassourinha_ era a última bolacha do pacote?

E daí que ele também achava?

E daí que ele era popular?

Eu não tava nem aí, ele era desprezível e ponto. (.)

Saí batendo os pés por Hogwarts. Já eram quinze pras oito,isso significava que eu iria perder herbologia_(Oh, que tristezaaaaa!) e_ resolvi comer. _(mentira! minha barriga fez__rooooooonc__ e me lembrou que eu tinha que comer)_.

Pausa para você imaginar Lily Evans comendo as paredes. Fim da pausa

Então, após comer, comer e comer mais um pouquinho, resolvi estudar.

Afinal eu era Lily Evans e era uma segunda-feira!

Como a próxima aula era poções, fui andando pras masmorras com um pique invejável.

Minhas_ muy_ amigas me esperavam na porta com cara de culpadas.

Aproveitando que elas já sabiam que estavam erradas, resolvi dar uma paulada de culpa na cabeça delas:

"Oi meninas – _totalmente sem emoção_

"Oi Lily, tudo bem? – _quem disse foi a Mandy, cheia de felicidade_

"Ah, tudo ótimo. Se você considerar que eu acordei atrasada, com o cabelo armado, quebrei sua escova de cabelo, encontrei com o Potter e tudo o mais, tá ÓTIMO! – _e acrescentei sorrind_o – Ah, e obrigada por terem me acordado hoje amigas.!

"VOCÊ QUEBROU O QUÊ?'- _Mandyzilla. Preparem-se bases de apoio, ataque à vista!_

"Vamos entrando garotas? Eu acho que já passei por muitas coisas desagradáveis hoje e gostaria de ter um resto de dia normal.Pode ser?

Eu devo ter acertado, porque a Mandy fez cara de choro, e a Lene ficou quieta.

O resto da aula correu bem, tendo em vista que eu sou a melhor aluna da sala.

Sério, eu nunca fiz esforço pra tirar notas boas, como a Kate Blackboash, que não dorme pra estudar e tirar notas boas. (E _olha que a única coisa que aquela tonta consegue com isso são duas olheiras enoormes naquela cara de sapa gorducha que ela tem!_)

Eu simplesmente presto atenção nas aulas, e ainda consigo me divertir.

"Ah...Lily? – _É a Lene com medo de mim? Ah, eu devia estar com uma cara péssima!_

"Sim? _– fiz o máximo pra parecer séria e me virei para ela, que parecia um peixe quando avista um gato _com _cara de mau_

"É.. bem...você sabe... – _Um pedido de desculpas típico de Marlene , a senhora eu-não-sei-pedir-desculpas_

"Tá, eu desculpo vocês! – _ah, você acha que eu sei viver um dia sem elas?_

"Ah,que bom que você entendeu!

"O que tem agora?

"História da magia, dois tempos eu acho.

"Téééédio, vamos!

O resto da manhã transcorreu normalmente (Gostei dessa frase!)

Merlin, eu já estava com fome de novo!

Logo, logo meu apelido mudaria para Ruivona, a bolota!

Bem, fato é que eu e minha inseparável amiga estávamos calmamente almoçando na mesa da Grifinória quando ela começou uma imitação realmente **hi-lá-ri-a** do Binns assustando-se com seu próprio ronco, proeza conseguida na última aula.

A Mandy havia sumido do mapa, com aquele grude dela.

Mas falo dele depois.

Eu, que estava quase morrendo de rir, não sei porque, não sei como, levantei meu braço esquerdo.

_Fato 1:_

_Eu esqueci que estava com um copo_

_Fato 2: _

_Esse copo estava CHEIO de suco de uva_

_Fato 3:_

_Adivinhe queeem estava passando atrás de mim bem nesse instante?_

A loira.

"_Que loira Lily?"_

A loira do Potter, que merece descrições.

Loira do Potter, a garota da semana

Nome da figura pitoresca: Thaline Jones- _agora, de onde saiu esse nome? De que tribo de duendes?_

Idade física: 15 anos

Idade mental: PF!

Atributos: tá, ela é bonita, mas igualmente burra.

Cá entre nós, só de aceitar sair com o Potter tem que ser BEM burrona mesmo.

Voltando...

"Evans, olha o que você feeeeeeeeeeeeez _– nossa, que voz estridente, merlin!Meus tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimpanos!_

"Ah, me desculpe Jones, foi sem querer. – _e tinha sido mesmo_

"Sem querer? Acredito em você sim – _Para tudo. Chamem os dementadores. Essa tonta, foi irônica comigo? ooooh , coitada!_

"Sinceramente, deixa pra lá – _limpei a camiseta dela que estava cor de uva, guardei minha varinha e saí andando.-_E à propósito, isso se chama** fei-ti-ço lim-pan-te**.Anote, pra você decorar.

Acho que ela nem sabe o que é um feitiço limpante,porque ela ficou com uma cara de surpresa quando a mancha de uva saiu da camiseta, que eu precisaria tirar fotos.Burra!

Segunda-feira, um dia odiável.

Cabelo armado, uma coisa odiável.

Potter, um...pf!

Sinceramente, eu estava pirando já.

Aquela aguada matusquela tinha me tirado do sério (lógico que ela não percebeu. Mas pensando bem, ela nunca perceberia, santa burrice!) e a última coisa que eu queria era ter aulas junto com o vassorito.

Onde foi que escreveram que os alunos da grifinória têm que ter aulas JUNTOS? Pelo amor!

O Potter, ( uma ameaça à paz e aos bons costumes) deveria ser trancado na solitária para o resto da vida!

Mas , nããão! Ele tem que ter aulas no mesmo castelo que eu!

Ele tem que estar no mesmo ano, série e sala que eu!

Ele tem que sentar ao meu lado!

Peraí, ao meu lado?

"Ô vassorito...

"Hain? – ele olhou pra mim com cara de maníaco, eu estou começando a ficar com medo!

"É, você mesmo- Erguida de sobrancelha pra ele, mais maníaca ainda, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

"O que você quer Evans?

Pausa.

Evans?

Evans?

Aleluia! Glória a Deus nas alturas! Toquem os sinos!

"Finalmente esse seu feijão que chamam erroneamente de cérebro conseguiu associar o nome à pessoa , palmas pra você vassorito!

"O que você quer ?-_Ele disse sem ânimo_

"Que você saia do meu lado.

"Olha, você realmente acha que eu gosto da sua presença desagradável Evans?- _zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentem,que grosseria é essa? Será que o abilolado bateu a cabeça?-_Olha pro lado, não tem lugares

Não se acostumem com o que eu vou dizer, mas o Potter tinha razão. Não haviam mais lugares e infelizmente eu teria que aturá-lo, o que seria uma eternidade de tortura para mim, pobre e coitada ruiva incompreendida pela sociedade. Abandonada por amigas loiras e morenas que resolvem se sentar ao lado de um grudento e um Sirius cachorrão ao invés de salvar a pobre e coitada Lily!

Tá, eu superei essa crise de depressão instantânea rapidamente e voltei a fazer meus deveres. Vassorito Potter insistia em discordar de absolutamente TUDO o que eu dizia, mas quem liga?

Eu sou Evans, a poderosa! Os professores deveriam pagar à mim só por eu lhes dar o prazer de minha humilde presença nas suas aulas, mas ninguém reconhecia isso!

Voltando, eu estava completamente compenetrada na leitura do meu livro queridíssimo, cheio de estrelinhas mal desenhadas pela Lene (Ela não sabe desenhar estrelas, eu já tentei ensinar...) e nem prestei atenção no desagradável que me cutucava insistentemente.

"LILY!

Levei um susto tão grande que meu livro foi pro chão e bateu diretamente eu meus queridos pezinhos tamanho 36.

"AAAAAAAI MEU PÉ! O que é que você quer Potter?- À essa altura meu dedão esquerdo latejava na velocidade dos tambores de uma escola de samba.

Silêncio.

Moscas voando

"ESSE SUSPENSE ESTÁ ME MATAAAAAAANDO! – _Eu berrei_.- Fala logo criatura das treeeeevas!

Acho que eu estou à um passo da insanidade.Um passo curto.

"Você..._abloustervhuar_comigo Lily?

"Han?Desculpe Potter, coreano eu ainda não falo!

"Eu disse- ele se levantou da cadeira, colocou a mão no peito e disse em alto e bom som- LILY EVANS,VOCÊ QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?

_POF._

Caí da cadeira, sério.

Fiquei lá, estatelada no chão gargalhando com as pernas para cima.

"Você- _eu tentava respirar e parar de rir.. Sem sucesso_.- você está brincando né Potter?

Não, ele estava bem sério, olhando pra mim daquele jeito maníaco dele.

Será que o Potter é um velho psicopata disfarçado de aprendiz de bruxo pronto para me assassinar? Esperando uma simples abertura que eu dê para que ele possa me partir em quatorze pedacinhos?

Séculos, milênios, anos luz se passaram naqueles cinco segundos em que o psicótico me olhava fixamente.

Eu não ia nem me dar ao trabalho de responder, mas a sala toda havia virado para trás esperando minha resposta.

"Vocês não tem mais o que fazer não?-_eu disse bem irritada._

"Lily?- _ele me segurou pelo braço. Quem vassorito pensava que era para segurar meu braço desse jeito?-_ você vai ou não vai me responder? Quer namorar comigo?

"Potter_,- eu olhei bem no meio daqueles olhos castanhos por trás daquelas lentes..-_ Olha a palhaçada garoto! Francamente, que vergonha! Está todo mundo olhando meu filho!E larga meu braço antes que ele fique roxo!

Aí então, o sinal soou.Me libertando parcialmente daquele dia-terror que ainda estava longe de acabar.

Três palavras: eu ia pirar logo logo.

Tá, foram cinco,mas quem é que liga à essa altura do campeonato?

Onde é que haviam se metido aquelas duas lesmas da Lene e da Mandy?Eu sentia saudades já.

Que vergonha aquele tripa seca do Potter tinha me feito passar! Até um aluno do primeiro ano havia me parado nos corredores para perguntar o que eu havia respondido ao Potter depois daquele pedido.

As garotas sem-cérebro do terceiro ano me fuzilavam com o olhar.

Dei uma passadinha no banheiro para ver se o meduso (meu cabelo) já havia se libertado das amarras que o impediam de realizar sua revolta(elástico), e encontrei um bando de garotas agrupadas cochichando.

Utilizei todo o meu conhecimento 'espionástico' conseguido graças à inúmeras sessões de todas as temporadas de "El Espión", uma novela mexicana que Petúnia amava.

Não sei se ela gostava mesmo ou fazia aquilo apenas para me punir, porque aquela coisa era PÉSSIMA!E aquela dublagem?O que era aquilo?

Enfim, eu fui lá. Colada nas paredes, assim como Joan Del Caminhón fazia naquele capitulo em que ele salvava Marieta Antonia dos bandidos maus.

Não funcionou.

Elas me descobriram, e a rodinha que estava em volta de uma Jones em prantos virou-se para mim. Elas olhavam praticamente mudas para mim quando o silêncio foi quebrado por uma bela..._fungada_ da loira. Que nojo meu merlin!

"Olha quem está ali, a traidora da Evans!-_traidora?como assim traidora? eu nem conhecia aquela maluca!_

"Ah, olá queridas!- _cumprimentei minhas queridas fãs._

Elas me olhavam carrancudas. Que medo.

"Evans, você é maluca?

"Não Jones, você é que é maluca! Traidora?Você é tonta?

"Você_-ela soluçava-_ o Potter...

"Minha querida loira, você é um pouco lentinha né?Não entendeu que eu não quero nada com o vassorito?

"Você está me chamando de burra por um acaso Evans_?- Nãããão, imagine_!

"Eeeu?Claro que não! Você não é burra Jones. É desinformada!

"Eu amo o Potter, e ele disse que me ama!Eu não sei o que aconteceu e_...-choro profundo_

"Olha Jones, eu adoraria ficar aqui vendo seu melodrama, mas não vai dar mesmo. Me desculpe. Fui!

As Joanetes queriam me atacar, por isso me mandei rapidinho ,após constatar que meduso estava comportado.

Estava feliz e saltitante andando pelos corredores quando ouço passos.

E qual a novidade? Hogwarts é repleta de alunos que possuem pernas e que possuem pés

E andam, seus passos fazem barulho. GRAAAAAANDE descoberta Lily.

Mas, os passos estavam me seguindo! Quero dizer, a pessoa estava seguindo meus passos.

Como eu sou um gênio nessas situações medonhas, resolvi caminhar rumo ao corredor do quinto andar, praticamente deserto.

_Palmas para minha burrice._

Eu olhava para atrás, mas não havia nada.

Caminhava em passos cada vez mais largos.

'Eu vou morrer antes das dez da noite dessa segunda-feira medonha' pensei.

Então resolvi usar a sabedoria milenar dos Evans: os mantras.

Os mantras são sons primordiais que as pessoas acreditam possuir algum tipo de poder, mas na verdade eles não funcionam para nada. Na verdade mais verdadeira, eles têm efeito exatamente contrário).

Eu estava desesperada,então comecei a entoar meu mantra mais poderoso:

"_Eu estou ficando biruta."_

Eu estava sendo seguida.

"_Eu estou ficando biruta."_

Por passos sem corpo.

"_Eu estou ficando biruta."_

Num corredor escuro.

"_Eu estou ficando biruta."_

À noite.

"_Eu estou ficando biruta."_

Minhas amigas sumiram.

"_Eu estou ficando biruta."_

Eu estava morrendo de fome.

"_Eu estou ficando biruta."_

Tinha uma mão no meu ombro

"EU ESTOU FICANDO BIRUUUUUUTA! SOCORRO!"

Eu só me lembro de gritar e tentar sair correndo, mas minhas pernas insistiam em não sair do lugar. E aí então escureceu tudo.

"Lily?

Eu morri, que voz de anjo!

"Lily, você está bem?

Aaah, deixa eu abrir os olhos e ver se esse anjo é loiro dos olhos azuis, quem sabe eu até me arranjo com ele e...

"AAAARREEEEE!

"Han?

"Potter, o que é que você tá fazendo aqui no céu?

"Céu?

"Cadê o anjo loiro, eu ia me arranjar com ele e...VOCÊ ESTRAGA TUDO SEMPRE POTTER!

Ele ficou me olhando como se eu fosse uma maluca fugida do hospício!

"Que é Potter?

Ele não respondeu.

"Potter?

Eu comecei a ficar preocupada. E se ele tivesse morrido de espanto com minha cara de 'borboleta-sem-dormir'? Resolvi sacudir ele para ver se ele expressava algum sinal vital.

"POOOTTER!

Ele simplesmente caiu no deitado no meu colo.

E agora?O que eu faria? EU HAVIA MATADO JAMES VASSORINHA POTTER.

"Acorda seu desgraçado! Você não pode morrer agora! O que vão fazer comigo?

Vou para Azkaban! Aquelas suas fãs vão correr atrás de mim com brilhos labiais na mão, querendo me enfiar goela abaixo!Eu vou ser expulsa de Hogwarts!

Minha vida social vai acabar sem antes de ter começado!

Vamos, abre esses olhos míopes seu criatura.

E nada.Eu apelei.

"Eu juro que se você acordar eu... eu..._bloshwerteito_sair com você.

"James?

"Potter?

"Você o que Lily?- ouvi aquela voz familiar que parecia um grasnado de pato.- o idiota exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Eu...nada Potter! VOCÊ QUERIA ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO É SEU CRIATURA? TE MATO!

"Não, não mata não Lily! E eu ouvi muuuuito bem o que você disse! Que aceita sair comigo.

"Eu nunca disse isso! Jamais diria algo tão insano assim!

"Lily...-_ele me olhou sério_- faz um favor pra mim? Não te peço mais nada!

"O que é Potter_?- eu tinha que analisar a proposta.Potter sem pedir nada pra mim? Papai Noel chegou mais cedo! Chance assim nunca mais!_

Ele olhou pra mim com o olhar mais terno possível, e então:

"FICA QUIETA POR FAVOR LILY! VOCÊ FALA TANTO QUE DERRETE MEUS MIOLOS!

"Escute aqui Potter, eu não sei porque é que você me enche tanto a paciência, eu não falo demais, você que é um metido e...

Fui interrompida no meio do meu sermão da montanha, por um..BEIJO daquele ser detestável.

Tá certo que ele beija bem, muito bem. Mas..

"O que é isso Potter?

"Um beijo.-_ele disse na maior naturalidade._

"Quem te deu o direito de ..._.-peguei minha varinha-_acho melhor você sair daqui voando.

"Eu te amo, ruiva.

"EU TE MATO POTTER!


End file.
